A Nanny's Tale
by Queen of the Unloved
Summary: Mallory Taylor is sent to be the nanny of a rambunctious young girl, when she meets the young girl's brother. Can Mallory keep her feelings out of her work, or will they bring an end to her perfect job. Pogue OC
1. Chapter 1

****

A New Beginning

Mallory Taylor was nervous as she sat on a plane headed toward her new school , and new job. Her mother worked as a cleaning lady for one of the richest couples in the Chicago. The couple's grandchild was in need of a nanny and Mallory fit the bill. Her mom had insisted that she take the job. She was going to live at the family's estate. Although it was currently summer, she would attend a private school during the week and baby sit from five until eight, or whenever the child's father came home to put her to bed. She had Friday nights off ,however; because that was when the child's mother scheduled time for bonding. But, she was needed to be up bright and early on the weekends. By living in Massachusetts she would be eligible for more financial aid when she attended Boston College. The only catch was that the kid had a reputation for being rebellious which made it difficult for nannies to deal with her, and her older brother was known to also be a rebel of sorts. But Mallory could handle the little hellion, after all her college money depended on it.

Once she arrived at the airport she was met with a suited man holding a sign with her name on it. "Hello Ms. Taylor. I am the Parry's butler, Miguel." The older gentleman spoke with a diluted foreign accent and Mallory could tell he was of European decent, possibly French. He grabbed her bags and escorted her to a posh black car. As they made their way down the road Miguel filled in Mallory on each of the members of the family. The mother had no exact job, but she was heavily invested in many organizations in the area. She was quite the social butterfly. The father was the areas local congressman. They weren't home most of the time, therefore the young girl needed a nanny. The young girl was named Sasha. She was quite the troublemaker, and the Parry's had hoped that someone younger might be more effective. The young girls brother was named Pogue. He drove a motorcycle and spent most of his weekends with his friends. He was the same age as Mallory. She might actually even have some classes with him. When the pair made their way toward a rather large estate Mallory began to get nervous.

"Mrs. Parry left you a note on the side table. Your room is up the stairs. Feel free to look around." Mallory nodded and went to read the note.

__

Ms. Taylor,

I apologize for not being able to meet with you personally, but business calls. We have already discussed the times your services will be needed. You will attend Spencer Academy where both Pogue and Sasha attend, although Sasha is schooled on another campus. Fridays may be spent at your leisure, as I try to keep those nights free for mother daughter bonding time. A car has been provided for you to get around town and be able to transport Sasha. During the summer you may do as you wish during the day since Ms. Johnson will care for Sasha. Just care for her at night once she leaves. Sasha has no set schedule, all I ask is that she not get into trouble, and see to it that if neither I nor her father is home in time that she is in bed by eight thirty. Her brother Pogue will attend school with you, but you won't see him much since he spends the majority of his time with his friends. Sasha is a rebellious child, but I hope that you being closer in age than her past nannies will allow you two to get along. I hope you fine your accommodations suitable.

Mrs. Parry

Once Mallory had read the note she turned to go up the stairs and entered her bedroom. She was flabbergasted, this one room was bigger than the entire apartment she and her mother had shared in Chicago. She began to wonder around the house until she came to the kitchen.

"Hello Ms. Taylor. I'm the maid Ms. Johnson, you just let me know what you need and I'll get it. Heavens you must be hungry after all your traveling. What do you want me to fix?"

"Oh, no thank you I was just wondering what I am suppose to do." Mallory said as she admired the spacious kitchen.

"Well, Mrs. Parry has already enrolled you in your classes, so why don't you go on down to the school and pick up your schedule. School starts in two weeks and you need to know about any summer assignments that you need to catch up on. And other than that just make your self comfortable. The only important thing that I can tell you about your new position is to just make sure your here on time in the afternoons so that I don't have to stay late, I have to get home to my family. I care for her when she is home from school." The older woman said as she smiled. Ms. Johnson put Mallory at ease about her new situation.

"Here are the keys. I told Miguel to put your bags in your room. Just go to the admissions office and they will give you your class schedule, and on the way home stop by the Garwin's and pick up Sasha. They are the third driveway to the left, about three miles up the road." Mallory smiled her thanks and went to the garage that Ms. Johnson had directed her towards. Once inside she gasped at what she had been given to drive around. There before her was a black SUV with black and chrome rims. _These people have great taste,_ Mallory thought as she got into the SUV.

She used the GPS to direct her toward her new school. On the way there she thought about her old school and how unhappy she had been and vowed to her self that she was going to make the best of this situation. She wasn't going to be the shy girl that kept to herself and never went out with friends, or to parties. She was going to have a life, and a good one at that. After all she had an awesome car to drive around and all she had to do was care for a spoiled little girl. This wouldn't be to difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

****

First Meetings

Mallory had just left what was to be her new school. It was huge. The mall she use to go to wasn't even that big. She had talked to her teachers and they had excused her from most of her summer assignments. All they requested she do is look over the material. After that, she left the school and headed toward the Parry's estate. She counted houses and got nervous when she started to pull down the driveway with the huge metal G on the gate that was open.

Mallory pulled up to a mansion that was just as luxurious as the Parry's. She made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door. A worn out looking man stood there breathing heavily.

"May I help you madam." The man said trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, I am here to get Sasha Parry." The mans face lit up and he gestured for Mallory to come in. As she stepped through the door she was hit with a ball by a little blonde headed boy.

"Ryan, please don't hit the guests." The man said trying to control the situation.

"Shut up you old fart. Your paid to clean not boss me around." The young boy yelled sticking his tongue out and running away.

"That was Ryan. Sasha and his twin sister Rebecca are up stairs." The man said, asking that she follow him. The two made their way down the hall to a white door that was locked.

"Sasha, someone is here to get you." the man called through the door.

"Go away!" This obnoxious, shrill voice screamed. "I want to stay here."

"Hi Sasha. I'm Mallory, your new nanny. I'm here to take you home." Mallory said trying to hurry Sasha along.

"No!!" she said again. From behind the door another voice could be heard telling Sasha to open the door. Mallory sighed.

"Come on Sasha we have to go." Mallory really didn't want to get ugly on the first day, but she wasn't above it either.

"Sasha come here." A tall blonde said as he rounded the corner from behind Mallory. Sasha immediately opened the door and ran out.

"Hey Reid." The young girl said smiling. She was a small little thing with brown curly hair and a big smile. You would never know she was the one causing all the trouble.

"Why don't you head on home with…"

"Mallory. I am Mallory her nanny." She said filling in his sentence.

"Yeah, head home with Mallory." The blonde said smiling at Mallory.

"Fine. Come on let's go." Sasha said pouting and walking off.

"Thanks." Mallory said to Reid and followed Sasha to the car.

The first few minutes were filled with an awkward silence until Mallory tried to break the ice and get to know Sasha.

"So Sasha, how old are you?"

"I'm eight." The girl replied nonchalantly as she peered out the window.

"Is Rebecca your best friend?" Mallory asked trying to get more than a two word answer from her.

"No."

"Then why do you go over there?" Mallory asked puzzled.

"Because I want to see her brother."

"Ryan?" Mallory asked replaying the image of him hitting her with a ball earlier in her mind.

"No, I like Reid. I am going to marry him one day." Mallory smiled as she pulled into the driveway of her new home. This little girl was one of a kind.

"So what do you do for fun?" Mallory asked.

"I like to play games, swim, watch TV. You know the usual." Sasha replied as she got out of the car.

"Would you like to do one of those right now? So we can get to know each other and have some fun." Mallory felt like she was begging to spend time with the girl. Sasha just looked at her, with a questioning look.

"Yeah, lets go swimming." The young girl said smiling as she ran up the stairs toward her room. Mallory sighed thinking about what was in store for her.


	3. Chapter 3

****

A looker

Mallory and Sasha were having fun swimming and playing around in the pool. Sasha had tried many times to jump on Mallory and to spray her with the water hose but other than that it had been a peaceful afternoon.

"Mallory, watch me jump in." Sasha yelled excitedly from the outside of the pool. Mallory nodded and watched she did a cannon ball and created a bigger splash than one could imagine coming from a eight year old girl.

"Good job Sasha." Mallory said laughing. "I give than one a perfect ten!"

Sasha smiled, proud of herself, and continued to swim.

--

Pogue had just gotten home from spending the day with his friends riding around town, getting ready for school to start up soon. He sat his helmet down and went to the kitchen to get something to eat when he heard a laugh come from the back yard. Pogue pulled the curtain back and he was speechless. A beautiful girl was swimming with his sister. Sasha appeared to be happy, she usually mopped around the house, or she was causing mischief. He watched as Sasha did a cannon ball.

"Good job Sasha." The girl said laughing. "I give than one a perfect ten!"

Pogue smiled. She was being nice to Sasha, not just bossing her around. Hopefully she would stay longer than the others. She wasn't bad to look at either. He grabbed him some dinner and walked up stairs to his room.

--

"Sasha are you hungry yet? It's getting late." Mallory asked not wanting to get in trouble on her first day.

"Yeah, lets see what Mrs. Johnson left us to eat." She said climbing out of the pool. The pair made their way inside, Mrs. Johnson had left them hamburgers. The ate them in a hurry since they were hungry from swimming.

"Come on Mallory, lets watch T.V." Sasha said running ahead of her. Mallory followed Sasha into the den to watch the Disney channel. The two sat there watching various shows until Mr. Parry came home.

"Sasha time for bed." He called as he walked through the door. He came through the door in a business suite and with a brief case. He laid them down and bent down smiling to pick Sasha up.

"Night Mallory." Sasha said waving, Mr. Parry seemed surprised. He carried her up the stairs and Mallory folded the blankets they had just used and went into the kitchen to clean their dishes from dinner. Mr. Parry came down ten minutes later.

"I don't know what you did today, but Sasha seems to like you."

"I'm glad. I was afraid she wouldn't." Mallory said.

"That is unusual for her. She hates to be told what to do, and can be a handful. Hopefully you two will get along." He said as he walked away.

Mallory headed upstairs to bed. It had been a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Hey guys. I am amazed at the reviews and alerts you guys have given my story. I am sorry to say that this will be the last update for a few days since I'm having surgery tomorrow and I don't know when I will be able to update again. Thanks for reading and **PLEASE REVIEW**, your reviews will make me better faster. :p

****

First meetings

Mallory walked down the stairs in search of breakfast. She had stopped to check in on Sasha and saw that she was still asleep. Mallory walked down the long hallway in her polka dot pajama set. As she rounded the corner to the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks. There before her was a picture perfect man sitting at the counter clad in only striped boxers eating cereal. She thought he was gorgeous. Everything from his long hair to his defined abs and muscles attracted Mallory. She immediately regretted not changing, but swallowed her embarrassment and rounded the corner startling the young man.

"Morning." Mallory said with a sheepish nod. Walking to the cabinet to retrieve some cereal. Turning to the fridge for milk.

"Morning." said the young man. "Milk is over here." Mallory gave an appreciative smile and sat across from the man.

"I'm Mallory Taylor, Sasha's new nanny." She said trying to start a casual conversation while trying not to sound stupid and imposing.

"I know I saw you two swimming yesterday. I'm Pogue, her brother." Mallory nodded, starting to eat, searching for something to say.

"From what I saw you two were having fun. She's a sweetie, but she can be handful sometimes." Pogue said showing affection for his sibling.

"Yeah, after the incident at the Garwin's…"

"Let me guess she didn't want to leave." Pogue said smirking as he could imagine what had happened.

"Exactly." Mallory smiled. "She refused to leave and then some blond boy said two words to her and she was ready to go just like that." She said snapping her fingers. Pogue just laughed.

"Sasha has a huge crush on the blonde guy, Reid. He's one of my good friends, so you'll probably see him around here a lot."

"So when he comes over does she follow you two around." Mallory asked with a smile.

"No, she listens to what I say, and she'll stick to her room." Mallory nodded.

"My mom mentioned that you would be attending Spencer during the day." Pogue said as he gazed at the smile that never seemed to leave her lips.

"Yeah, I'll go there during the day and take care of Sasha at night."

"I go there as well. Let me know if you have trouble with anyone, or have questions about anything." Pogue said with a smile, as he put his dishes away, and turning to leave the room. Mallory just nodded. Just then Sasha came into the room.

"What do you want to eat short stuff?" Mallory asked as she watched the handsome boy walk away.

--

__

Pogue walked away from breakfast with a smile on his face. She was very pretty. Very different from the old hermits that used to baby sit his sister. Pogue walked into his room and got into the shower and began to get ready for the day. As he showered he thought of how she looked swimming yesterday, and about their conversation this morning. He hopped out and finished getting ready when his phone rang.

"Hey man."

"Hey Caleb. What you up to man?"

"Just on my way to come get you." Pogue sighed. He had forgotten about his plans.

"Listen, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it." He said thinking of staying home for today.

"Alright, you're still coming to the Dells later tonight thou right?"

"Yeah man I'll be there. See ya." With that Pogue hung up the phone and started back to the kitchen planning to see what Sasha would be doing today. As he walked out of his bedroom Sasha rounded the corner.

"Hey Sasha, what do you have planned for today?"

"I don't know yet, but I am bored." The look of boredom evident on her face.

"Would you like me to take you somewhere?"

"Yeah, where do you want to go?" They young girl said, getting excited.

"How about bowling," Pogue suggested as he saw a commercial on the television in his bedroom for the bowling alley in the next town. Sasha nodded her head and the pair descended the stairs.

"Can Mallory come too?" Sasha asked when she noticed Mallory clearing dishes in the kitchen.

"Sure go invite her." Pogue said with a smile. He watched Sasha run to the kitchen and ask. Mallory said yes and the three got into Mallory's car and left to go bowling.

--

"Mallory, I want a pink ball." Said Sasha as the trio made their way into the bowling alley. It had taken a while to get there. Mallory looked around and found the young girl her ball. "Thanks." She said as she ran off to get her shoes on and take her first turn.

"Here Mallory, I found you a pink ball too." Pogue said smiling as he carried both of their balls. Mallory smiled her thanks and grabbed their shoes. They all sat down and started putting their named into the computer.

"So first we have Sasha." Pogue said as he typed the names.

"No. I want my name to be Superwoman." Sasha said with a smile.

"Okay." Pogue said smiling. "Next we have Supper Nanny."

"Like the show." Sasha said laughing at her brothers joke.

"And then Big Sexy." Pogue said as he entered his name. Sasha laughed at her brother.

"Alright, first up." Mallory said nudging Sasha. The young girl walked up confident and bounced the ball off the bumper to knock three pens down.

"Good job Sasha." Pogue and Mallory said as she turned around smiling obviously proud of herself. She took her next turn, and then it was doomsday for Mallory. She hadn't been bowling in years and for a good reason, she was horrible, she never got above fifty in a single game.

"Nanny your up." Pogue said looking at the apprehension on her face.

Mallory nodded her head and put on a brave face. She swung her arm back and threw the ball backwards. She didn't even turn around she put her hands over her face and laughed at herself. Pogue brought the ball up to her laughing.

"Just take it slow." Mallory listened to him but couldn't help but stare at his sexy smile and facial features. He truly was big sexy.

Pogue gave her the ball and taught her how to throw it gently and use the bumpers, originally intended for Sasha, to her advantage. The three played the game all having fun. Mallory came out with a big fifty-five with Sasha came out with a one hundred and eight and Pogue with one forty-seven.

--

"Thanks Pogue." Sasha said as she ran into the house. Pogue had brought them home for dinner, and so Sasha could get to bed. The three had spent the afternoon at the park and then the mall after they left the bowling alley.

"Well I'm heading out, I'll see you tomorrow Mallory." Pogue said smiling at her.

"See ya." Mallory said as she watched him get his bike and ride off. He was everything she had ever imagined. She had never really had a boyfriend before, but he was off limits. He was the brother of the little girl she was hired to watch. Dating him would mess up everything. With that Mallory followed Sasha into the house to get her dinner, and wait for her dad to come put her to bed.

--

Pogue met the guys and drove over to the Dells party. He felt bad leaving Mallory but she had to work. The boys made their way down to the party, and met up with the girls. He saw his girlfriend Kate, who introduced them all to her new roommate Sarah.

"Your late." Kate said as she kissed Pogue.

"I had a thing with the family." Pogue said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys_ _I am truly sorry it took me this long to update. I had comlications with my surgery, i dont remember Wendsday thru Saturday. I feel bad that you had to wait this long. It drives me crazy when people take forever to update and i am sorry. So here is a somewhat long one. Please **Review. **I cant tell you how much they inspire me to keep writing this. You shouldnt have to wait to long for the next update, i just have to finish proof reading it. Thanks for reading!!_

**An outside view on things**

The last two weeks had gone by swiftly. Mallory and Sasha had made countless trips to the store, so that Sasha would have just the right school supplies to remain the most popular girl in her class. Heaven forbid that someone have a better folder, or fancier scissors. But, they had made it thru it. Sasha had spent the night before packing her backpack and planning what gourmet lunch she wanted to impress everyone with. Mallory had spent the last two weeks just helping Sasha and calming her nerves about the up coming school year. Now it was her turn to get nervous.

The morning had not gotten of to a good start. Mallory's alarm clock "mysteriously" went of thirty minuets late, making her rush thru her shower and throw her hair up into a ponytail. Not what she had planned to wear on her first day in a new place. Then when she had gone to get Sasha and go to school, she had walked in the kitchen to find Sasha standing by the door with the keys to the car in her hand, looking very irritated.

"I have to get there to get the right seat, and talk to everyone. Mallory you knew I wanted to be there early." Sasha scorned her as they climbed into the car.

"I am sorry Sasha. I woke up late." Mallory said and ignored the rest of the lecture that the eight year old was giving her, and concentrated on the road. Mallory dropped a non to happy Sasha off at her part of the campus and headed to her own.

Mallory parked the car and headed toward what she thought was the right building for her English class. She had seen countless student funnel into the building and assumed that she was suppose to go there as well. "Nanny," Mallory heard someone yelling from behind her, she instantly recognized the voice. She turned around to see the blonde headed boy running toward her.

"Hey Nanny," the boy said as the pair started to walk together. As Mallory looked at room numbers, Reid just watched her as she walked, noting how she looked in her uniform.

"Hey Blondie," Mallory smirked trying to hide the look of distress that she had had on her face.

"How was the last part of your summer Nanny?" Reid asked .

"Alright, I just took Sasha everywhere she wanted to go basically." Mallory replied.

"Was it hard getting used to a new place?"

"It was hard leaving my mom. We really relied on each other. I just wish I could share this place with her. Its really beautiful."

"Maybe she will get to visit." Mallory nodded. She hopped that she would.

The pair was in the middle of small talk, when the bell rang.

"See ya, Nanny." Reid said and headed down a different hall toward his first class.

Mallory walked down the hall checking each room's number trying to find the right one. She continued to walk, the longer it took the less people she could see walking around. Finally she found the corresponding number and walked in right after the bell had rang. But, to her surprise this appeared to be a biology class, lab tables filled the room with various science posters. What made it obvious to everyone sitting in the class that she was in the wrong class was that every seat was full, and they had begun their lesson for the day. Mallory tried to turn around before being noticed, but was too late.

"May I help you miss?" Said the professor from the front of the class.

"Um, I was looking for the Advanced English Literature class and I thought that this was it." Mallory replied embarrassed, feeling all eyes in the room on her.

"Well my dear I'm sure you have the right room number, but I am afraid that this is the Science and Math building. English and Social Studies are across campus." Mallory's face immediately fell, she was in the wrong building. How embarrassing, not just the wrong room, but the wrong building.

"I'll help escort her Mr. Fisher." Mallory heard from behind her, when she turned around she was met with the smiling face of Pogue. Mallory was put somewhat at ease when the teacher agreed and the pair was off.

"I cannot believe this. The wrong building. What loser goes into the wrong building," Mallory said, mostly to herself. Trying to ease her embarrassment. Pogue snickered and pointed at the sign outside of the building that read science and mathematics as they walked by. "I cant believe that I had the wrong building. I saw everyone rushing here and I assumed that this was where I was supposed to go."

"Don't worry Mallory, your day will get better." Pogue said noticing that she was about to cry. "The campus is really confusing when you first come, but you will get the hang of it."

"And to top it off, Sasha is mad because I made her late and now she wont get the perfect seat and be popular." Mallory said releasing all her mornings frustrations out on Pogue.

"Don't worry about her, you know she will be fine when you see her this afternoon." Pogue said as her gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

Pogue explained where every building was as the pair made their way across campus, talking about various things as they went. He showed her where the library and cafeteria were and then where the arts building was located. He escorted her into her English class. Mallory gave her thanks and he made his way back to his biology class, with Mallory on his mind.

--

"Pogue…Pogue…" Pogue was brought out of his thoughts by Reid calling his name. The four friends were sitting at lunch, with Pogue in his own world thinking, as the rest sat there talking about various things.

"What Reid," he replied obviously annoyed.

"I have to give it to the Parry's they sure do know how to hire nannies." Reid said smirking at Tyler and Caleb.

"What are you talking about Reid," Pogue said, brought out of his thoughts at the mention of Mallory.

"I have seen her twice now and she looked smoking hot each time, especially with her uniform on." Reid said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows, Pogue just gave a courtesy nod and went back to his thoughts while Reid relayed the story to Tyler and Caleb. He had a girlfriend and the last thing Reid needed to know was how Mallory had been on his mind all day. With each mention of her name, Pogue could feel himself getting tenser and tenser. Sensing that he was about to blow up on his friend, he decided to cut lunch short and just go somewhere to think.

--

Mallory sat in the car, driving to the Parry's mansion while deep in thought. She thought about how the rest of her day had gone. Once she got to the right class she had made several friends and they had helped her to get around and find her classes. She thought that she had even caught one boy's eye. His name was Aaron. He had asked her to sit with him at lunch, they had sat with a table full of people, she was just glad not to be eating alone. They had been in the middle of a conversation when she had seen Pogue get up and leave his lunch table. Mallory's thoughts were pulled to him, and she didn't hear what Aaron had been saying. He had asked if she wanted to go out Friday night, but she had said she would think about it. He seemed nice but something was off about him, so she was leaning toward a no on his invitation. The remaining periods had gone by smoothly and she was just glad to be on her way home.

Mallory was brought out of her thoughts by Sasha. The young girl had come out to the car and was telling her about her first day back as the most popular girl in school, and how Reid's brother Ryan had set some of the frogs loose and the class had to chase them all down, but overall she had a good day. Mallory was just glad that she wasn't upset about this morning.

"Do you have any homework?" Mallory asked Sasha as the two walked into the house.

"No, only a bunch of papers for you to sign. Mommy and Daddy are in New York, and mommy said to just have you sign them." Mallory nodded and gazed at the stack of papers in front of her, it would be a long night.

"I am going to watch TV. and talk on the phone." Sasha announced as she ascended the stairs. Mallory nodded, entering the kitchen to began her load of paperwork. It was just her personal information and allergies for the teachers record, Mrs. Parry had informed Mallory of everything about Sasha when she had come to work here. After she finished she called Sasha down and the pair ate dinner.

"So who were you talking to?" Mallory asked trying to start a conversation.

"Rebecca. We were talking about the class and the people in it," she replied. Mallory nodded, she assumed it was gossip. The pair were finishing their dinner when Pogue came thru the door.

"Pogue why aren't you at your dorm?" Sasha asked as she ran to her brother.

"I just came to see how your first day went," he said as he picked the young girl up and looked at Mallory out of the corner of his eye.

"It was good," Sasha said, beginning to tell him the story of her day at its entirety. As she told him the story, Mallory gathered the dishes and began cleaning.

"Mallory I am putting Sasha to bed." Pogue said as he peaked his head around the corner. She nodded and went back to the task in front of her.

When Pogue came back down he began to dry the dishes that she had just washed. "So how about you, how was the rest of your day?" he asked starting to snicker at how bad he knew it had started out being. She told him of the few friends she had made, and the teachers she had.

"And then the guy asked me out for Friday."

"Who?"

"Aaron." Mallory was looking at the water in the sink before her and didn't see Pogue's jaw clinch at the sound of the boy's name. "But I think that I am going to tell him no, there was just something off about him."

"Watch out for him Mal, he has a reputation. Just be careful with him, I would hate for your reputation to start out as a bad one." Pogue said trying not to come out and say, stay away from him, but still getting his point across. Mallory nodded her head, mostly thinking of the name he had called her, Mal. She had a nickname, the thought warmed her heart and made her smile.

"Well I better head back to the dorm. I was just wondering about how your and Sasha's days had gone. I'll see you around Mal," Pogue said waving as he exited the door. Mallory just smiled. She went upstairs and crawled into bed thinking about Pogue and her new life here.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys. Not much to this chapter, just getting ready for**BIG **things to happen in the next one. As always thanks for reading!! R&R_

**Unwanted Company**

Pogue was sitting in the living room watching TV; and thinking about the last month of school. He found his thoughts drifting to Mallory more and more, but he had Kate, and he wasn't the type to cheat. But Mallory was so different from Kate; she liked Sasha and wasn't stuck up like Kate. She has ended up telling Aaron no, just like she said that she would. He hadn't taken well to being rejected, but after having a "talk" with the sons, he saw things differently. She had taken well to Spencer, she had a good number friends and always had a full lunch table. She had made a god name for herself, just like he knew she would. She was just one of those people you couldn't help but like.

Pogue was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. He made his way to the door and wasn't surprised by what he saw on the other side…Reid. The blonde boy had been made a permanent fixture around the Parry household since Mallory had come.

"What's up ?" The blonde said as he entered the door, looking around. Pogue knew why he was here, to see Mallory.

"Nothin man just watching TV. Mallory isn't here." Pogue said as he lead Reid to the living room. Reid sighed and shook his head. The pair sat there for a while watching sports when the game ended they then decided to go play pool.

"Where did Sasha and Mallory go?" Reid said as Pogue racked up the balls. Pogue sighed.

"They went to the mall. Sasha needed a new purse, because a girl had the same one, so her and Mallory went to find another one." Reid was visibly disappointed. Pogue lined up to make his shot.

"How are things with you and Kate?" At the mention of her name Pogue completely missed all the balls. "So they are going that well huh." Reid said smirking as he lined up to take his shot.

"We are fine."

"That isn't what she told Sarah. Apparently you have been canceling dates to do things with the family, and you don't call as much as you used to." Pogue just shook his head, why did Kate always have to get everyone involved in their relationship. "Dude she suspects something, you better watch yourself."

"Nothing is going on Reid. She is just paranoid."

"Really nothing is going on." Reid said smirking. "So it is just your horrible skills that made your miss every. Single. Ball." Reid said slowly for emphasis. Pogue just sat there. The pair continued to play their game and talk about sports and various things when the door flung open and Sasha entered.

"Reid." The young girl shrieked, running and launching herself into his arms.

"Hey Sasha." Reid said sitting the young girl on her feet. "Pogue I'm going to head out." Reid said turning to leave the game room, really in search of Mallory and had seen her start to come down the hall way.

"NO!! Reid, I just got here." Sasha whined as she followed him. He stopped in the hallway to wink at Mallory. "Sasha why don't you come home with me, you and Rebecca can have a sleep over."

"Yeah, wait for me I'll be back in a minute." Sasha screamed as she ran up the stairs.

"Did you and Sasha have a good shopping trip?" Reid asked Mallory as he approached her, and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Yeah. We went to every store in the mall. Twice. Just so that she could be sure and have the perfect purse." Mallory smirked at the thought of Sasha snatching the purse from a young girl, and taking it immediately to the cash register. It had taken her ten minutes to deal with the mother of the child, but in the end Sasha got her purse.

"Pogue and I have just been sitting here watching TV, and playing pool." Reid said when a loud crack of thunder was heard from outside.

"Sounds bad. Sasha and I better get home before the bottom falls out." Reid said as he walked up the stairs to get the young girl.

When a second roll of thunder came and a crack of lightning Pogue saw a visibly shaken Mallory out of the corner of his eye.

"You ok Mallory?" Pogue asked concerned for her.

"Yeah. Um, I am going to head on up to bed." With that Mallory took off up the stairs.

Pogue thought about what he had just seen. She had jumped and looked scared to death when she heard the thunder, he would go check on her when Reid and Sasha left.

"I'm ready. Bye Pogue." Sasha said as she came and hugged her brother. He kissed her cheek and walked her to Reid's car. "You be good." He told her as he shut the door. He watched the pair ride off, and headed back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

****

An Unplanned Union

Pogue walked inside the house and went into the living room. Reid had started to annoy him as of late. All he did when he was over was look for Mallory, or talk about Mallory. What was up with him? When did he care if someone was interested in Mallory? Why was he upset, Reid wasn't going to act on his little crush. He just liked to look, he wasn't the one woman type. So why did his skin crawl when Reid looked at her? Pogue shook his head and turned on the TV. The weather alert was on, and it looked like the storm that was coming was going to be a bad one. Pogue turned the channel and started watching a rerun of the game earlier he had missed. As he was sitting there, the weather alert kept coming across the bottom of the screen. About the fifth time it appeared he let out a frustrated sigh, just wanting to watch the game. That is when he remembered Mallory shaking when it started to thunder. Feeling awful for forgetting about her, he started up the steps and headed for her room to check on her.

As he rounded the corner he could hear her sniffling and saw her lightly shaking. She was perched in the middle of her bed wrapped in the covers, watching TV. Pogue could see her tear stained face, her sniffles from trying to stop crying.

"You ok Mal?" Pogue asked as he entered the room and took a seat on the bed.

"Um, yeah I am ok." She replied looking away, trying to hide her face; wishing that he would leave.

"You really don't look ok." Mallory hung her head.

"No, I am not ok." He could see a fresh round of tears start to fall, and her voice started to shake.

"What's wrong Mal?" He said as he scooted over and put a reassuring hand on her back.

"Just stupid stuff. You can head on to bed I will be fine," Mallory said moving away from him. Pogue just looked at her, she seemed petrified.

"Mallory, you can tell me what's wrong." Pogue said softly as he started to rub her back lightly, and reassuringly.

"Do you remember what I said about coming from Chicago?" Mallory said as she turned slowly to face him, apprehension apparent on her face.

"Yeah, you left you mom there," Pogue said not getting what she was trying to say.

"Yeah. Just my mom," Mallory said her tears starting to fall more freely. Pogue just sat there, still lost, trying to figure out what was bothering her. He was never good at dealing with emotional people, but he wanted to be there for Mallory.

"Never mind, I know its stupid to be afraid of the rain," Mallory said shaking her head pulling away from him. But Pogue wasn't having that; he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her close to his side.

"Tell me Mal. Tell me why the rain scares you?" Pogue said continuing to rub her back as he used a finger to pull her chin towards him, so he could see her face. Just looking into her eyes he could see all the hurt and sadness that she had inside, and her inner fight of whether to open up to him or not. Mallory just sat there, looking at her hands. Pogue sat beside her for what seemed like forever waiting, but he didn't care, he was worried about her.

"It was my seventh birthday, and my mom and dad had taken me out to dinner. My dad had had to work late that night, and had met us at the restaurant. So when we headed home, my mom and I followed behind my dad. I remember it was raining so hard, my mom made me sit there silent, while she watched the road. You couldn't hardly see anything the rain was so heavy, we were basically following his taillights." Mallory stopped to gather herself, tears rushing to her eyes. "We were right behind him, we were just riding and all of a sudden he hydroplaned, hitting a telephone poll. My mom told me to stay in the car while she went to check on him. So I sat there imaging the worst, and when she screamed..." Mallory immediately broke down, tears upon tears flooding her eyes. Pogue just sat there holding the crying girl in his arms, shaking his head. No one deserved to see a loved one die. He felt his heart go out to Mallory.

The pair sat in silence, Mallory crying as Pogue held her close to his chest. They sat there for what seemed like forever, holding one another, when Pogue decided to try his luck at comforting the girl.

"Mal, I am so sorry that happened. It is not stupid to be afraid of the rain, when something like that happens." Mallory sat up.

"So you don't think that I am crazy?" She asked looking him in the eyes, his heart broke even more at the sight of her tear stained face.

"No sweetie, I don't." Pogue said looking into her eyes. He raised his hand and wiped a stray tear off her cheek. The two just gazed into each others eyes, neither looking away. Both fell into the moment and Mallory lifted her head and kissed Pogue. He was taken back, the kiss was so gentle and soft; he returned the kiss with urgency, deepening it.

Pogue placed a hand on the small of her back and laid Mallory down on the bed, with him hovering over her. The pair laid tangled up in each other, lost in the passion they were both feeling.

Pogue pulled away and lifted her shirt, soon to be followed by his own. He returned to kissing her as his hands wove around her back and unclasped her bra, revealing her breasts to his eyes. Pogue kneaded the soft flesh in his hands, loving the feel of her underneath him. Mallory arched into his hands, wanting more pleasure.

Pogue backed off the bed and shed the rest of his cloths, Mallory watched as he revealed his swollen member to her eyes. He saw her wide eyes and grinned as he crawled on the bed and pulled off her pajama bottoms, lying back on top of her.

Mallory moaned at the feel of his arousal poking her stomach, causing her to become even more wet with anticipation. Hearing her moan completely ruined any shred of self control Pogue had. He positioned himself at her entrance, thrusting forward.

Mallory relished in the feeling of him being inside of her. Pleasure and the need for release taking over, Pogue's thrusts became deeper and faster, sending Mallory over the edge. Feeling her tight muscles clamp all around him, Pogue soon followed, spilling himself inside her. He continued his thrusts as they both rode out their waves of pleasure.

Pogue pulled out and rolled to the side, pulling Mallory closer to his side. All that was heard in the room was the sound of rapid breathing. They fell into a deep sleep, each exhausted, neither knowing that come morning, things would never be the same.


	8. Chapter 8

****

An Unpleasant Awakening

Ms. Johnson was running around the house getting things cleaned up. The Parry's would arrive home this afternoon from a trip to Europe. Mr. Parry had business to take care, of and the Misses decided to accompany him. She was washing laundry and noticed that she needed more darks. It had been a while since she had checked Mallory's room for laundry, so she went to go get the darks from her hamper. She would be quiet; Mallory was a heavy sleeper anyways.

When she opened the door to Mallory's room she noticed the cloths lying in the floor. Mallory wasn't normally a messy person. She walked around the room and began picking up cloths, when she noticed a pair of Pogue's pants and a few feet over was a shirt of his. Ms. Johnson's eyes drifted to the bed, where she saw two forms under the blankets instead of just one. She walked around the bed and saw Mallory sleeping beside Pogue. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She pinched Mallory on her upper arm, awaiting the young lady's eyes to open.

Mallory opened her eyes and saw Ms. Johnson standing before her, her heart instantly dropped at the sight of the old woman in front of her. Ms. Johnson threw Mallory some cloths and signaled for her to meet her in the hall. Mallory slipped off the bed and got dressed. When she rounded the corner into the hallway she saw Ms. Johnson pacing down the hall.

"What were you thinking Mallory?" Ms. Johnson spat, she stopped and glared at Mallory. Mallory just looked down.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to this house. I have never seen Sasha so happy, and I guess you are also the reason Pogue has been so happy lately. What with you sleeping with him." Mallory's head jerked up at the insult.

"It just happened." Mallory said pleadingly, chasing Ms. Johnson down the hallway toward the kitchen where she sat down at the table. A long silence followed, Mallory just watched the older woman before her.

"Don't let it happen again. The only reason I am not saying anything is because Sasha needs you, and because I don't want to watch her myself. Lord knows that child is a handful." Ms. Johnson said and then began to wash the dishes, when the door bell rang.

"Mallory go get that." Mallory nodded and went to answer the door. When she opened the door she was met with the agitated face of a young woman, about her age.

"May I help you?" Mallory asked, hoping she wasn't a sales woman.

"I am here to see Pogue." She replied as she entered the house and walked past Mallory.

"He's still asleep. May I ask who you are?" Mallory said, as she watched the girl start up the stairs.

"I'm his girlfriend, Kate." She said snidely, stopping to look at Mallory.

Mallory's heart fell for the second time that morning. Not wanting Kate to notice that Pogue wasn't in his room she stopped her, "Don't go up there, I will go get him and send him down." Mallory said as she rushed past her, not giving her a chance to object. She continued down the hallway rage welling up inside of her, but then she stopped. She had no right to be upset; she had practically jumped his bones. He probably thought that she was a slut for the way she acted. How could she have let that happen? She wasn't like that; she didn't jump into bed with everyone. She walked into her room and saw Pogue lying on the bed, the sheet wrapped around his waist, his perfect chiseled chest showing. Mallory was drooling at the sight before her. Disgusted with herself she picked up a pillowed and chucked it at him.

Pogue awoke with a startle, he looked at Mallory and froze; she looked upset. What does she have to be upset about? He sat up and just looked at her waiting for an explanation

"What is it Mallory?" Pogue asked, half agitated, half curious.

"Kate is down stairs." Mallory said and then turned and left the room. Pogue's eyes shot wide. What was she doing here?

Pogue groaned and went down stairs. It was too early for drama. As soon as he rounded the corner into the foyer he was met with the angry face of Kate.

"Who was that girl who went to wake you up?" Kate said as she approached him.

"Mallory, Sasha's nanny. Why?" Pogue said as he went into the kitchen to get some breakfast, maybe if he had some food in his stomach, it would help him deal with Kate.

"She was rude to me when I got here. She wouldn't let me go up to see you, she yelled at me to wait down here."

"It's her job Kate. She didn't know you. She's not going to let a stranger run around the house." Pogue said matter-of-factly.

"What are you doing here Kate?" Pogue asked looking up from his breakfast.

"I came to see where we stand. You hardly ever talk to me or take me anywhere. What is going on?" Kate asked sitting beside him.

"Kate I just have things to do. You're not my entire world. And I don't appreciate you telling everyone about our problems." Pogue said, yelling the last part.

"Well I need to talk to someone, because I never get to talk to you." Kate said standing up with her hands on her hips for emphasis.

Pogue just shook his head. "Kate I talk to you everyday, that is not the problem here." Pogue said, looking her dead in the eye. "So what is the real problem?"

Kate paced the kitchen. "I just want to spend more time with you. Yeah I talk to you, but I never see you."

"I don't know how we lasted this long. All you do is nag." Pogue said standing and walking out of the kitchen.

"I do not." Kate whined as she followed him. He was starting up the stairs, and he held up his hands to stop her from following.

"You do too, and you're possessive, and I am tired of it. You know where the door is." He turned and continued up stairs, not waiting for a response.

He went to his room and sat on the bed, a few seconds later he was joined by Ms. Johnson.

"Mr. Parry you can't sleep with Mallory, if your mother knew she would fire Mallory on the spot, and I don't think that you want that do you?" She said scolding him.

"No." He replied looking straight at the TV. "Where did she go?"

"She went to collect Sasha from the Garwin's." Pogue sighed and fell back on the bed while Ms. Johnson gathered laundry, neither knowing that Kate was standing at the door and had heard the entire thing.


	9. Chapter 9

****

An Unexpected Friendship

Mallory drove down the highway, like a bat out of hell. She had to get away. She was so embarrassed, how could she have done that? And he had a girl friend. How could she not have known? They all went to the same school, she had seen them eat together at lunch, but she never made the connection that she was his girlfriend. Kate, of all people, was his girlfriend. It was no secret on campus how rude and obnoxious she was, she had a tendency to start drama, and if she found out about last night, she would be at the top of her black list. Kate would see to it that she became miserable, and friendless.

When Mallory's car came to a halt in the Garwin driveway she suddenly burst into tears. The events of last night and this morning catching up with her. What she didn't notice was that the blonde boy waking to his car had stopped, and was looking at her.

__

Knock. Knock.

Mallory looked up from her steering wheel, to the concerned face of Reid. He opened the door, and she hopped out. Reid wrapped his arms around her reassuringly.

"What happened Mallory? What's wrong?" he said trying to calm the girl down.

"Everything," she mumbled into his chest.

"Tell me what happened," Reid said, but she remained quiet, just crying.

"You can trust me Mallory." He said pleadingly as he lead her to a bench that sat in his mothers garden so that they could sit and talk privately.

"Last night after you left," Malory let out a deep sigh, ashamed to tell the story, "one thing led to another, and we woke up this morning and the maid was there, she yelled at me and then Kate showed up, and I just left."

Reid tried to piece the choppy story together, it was hard to tell what she was saying from the crying and sobbing.

"Hold on. Let me get this straight. You and Pogue slept together." Reid stopped and looked at Mallory, she nodded and he continued. "The maid found you both, and then yelled at you," again she nodded, looking down. "And then Kate showed up, so you left." Mallory nodded, her crying calming down.

"Does she know that you two slept together?"

"No, when she asked for him, I went to wake him up so she wouldn't know that he wasn't in his room."

"What did the maid say?" Reid asked as he stroked her back.

"She said not to let it happen again, and that the only reason she wasn't telling was because she didn't want to watch Sasha herself." Reid smirked.

"I cant blame her there. That girl drove me crazy last night, she wouldn't play with Rebecca, she just followed me around, and she even tried to climb in bed with me last night." Mallory just laughed, that sounded like Sasha.

"Don't get me wrong, she is a handful, but she is sweet too." Reid nodded curtiously, he didn't think Sasha had a sweet bone in her body.

"Well how about you hang around here while Sasha plays, that way you don't have to face Pogue anytime soon." Mallory nodded and followed him into the house.

* * *

"Sasha we have to get home. Your parents will be back this afternoon." Mallory yelled up the stairs. She and Reid had stayed in the basement all morning playing video games and watching movies. She had had a wonderful time just hanging out. Reid was a lot of fun. Now she had to get Sasha home for her parents arrival.

"I'm coming Mallory," Sasha yelled as she ran around the corner. The young girl ran and hide behind Mallory. Mallory couldn't figure out what she could be running from, but she should have known. Just then Ryan came around the corner with his pet snake in hand. Both girls screamed.

"Run to the car!" Mallory yelled as her and Sasha took off running for the safety of the car. Both girls climbed in and locked the doors just as Ryan had caught them. Mallory smirked at the boy and pulled out of the driveway. They both laughed at the sight of Ryan walking back into the house defeated, and his head hung low. Poor Rebecca will go crazy one day from being terrorized by that boy.

"You have fun with Rebecca?" Mallory asked, all though she already knew the answer, it was the same every time she went to play.

"No, and Reid yelled at me to leave him alone." Sasha said sadly, Mallory could see that her heart was broken.

"Don't worry about it Sasha, he was probably just tiered."

"Yeah. I guess your right, it was late at night." A smile crept up to Sasha's lips. "He still loves me." She proclaimed; it seemed a weight had been lifted off her shoulders when Mallory told her he was just tiered.

The pair walked into the house and was greeted by her parents. "Sasha." Both cooed as they hugged their daughter.

"Mallory, I trust everything went well?" Mrs. Parry asked.

"Everything went just fine."

"That's good, you girls go get cleaned up for dinner." Sasha and Mallory took off up the stairs. Pogue greeted the little girl as she went into the bathroom. Mallory choose to continue down the hall, even when she heard him calling her name.

Mallory walked into the dinning room, a sigh escaped her when she saw that the only available seat was next to Pogue. As soon as she sat down Ms. Johnson coughed and scolded Mallory with her eyes. What was she supposed to do? This was the last seat.

Through out dinner Pogue would talk to Mallory, but she never answered him, or acknowledged him. The only attention he got was when she had passed him the mashed potatoes. Pogue had grown frustrated and quit trying to talk to her. Mallory helped get dinner cleaned up and then retreated to her room. She laid there thinking about her actions at dinner. Who was she mad more at, herself, or Pogue? She just didn't know what to do. All she could do was hope that this whole situation stayed private, and the infamous Kate never found out.


	10. Chapter 10

_There really is no excuse for what has taken me so long to update. In truth i have had three different versions of this but never posted any of them because i am not liking the story. I really regret having them together and not really building the relationship, but what can i do? Just try to bear with me, i wasnt able to have it proofread so be nice.** READ AND REVIEW!**_

**What happens next?**

Mallory laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours when exhaustion finally took over. She had been up thinking about her mother, and what a disappointment she was going to be if she lost this job. She was woken up by bright eyed Sasha who had decided to jump on her bed to wake her up.

"Mallory you can't sleep the day away," The young girl whined. Mallory rolled her eyes and sat up in the bed.

"Well then what do you propose we do today Sasha?" Mallory asked as sarcastically as she could.

"I was wanting to go horse back riding. What do you think?"

"Okay we can do that. Just let me get ready and we will leave." Sasha nodded her understanding and left Mallory's room.

Groaning Mallory looked at the clock and saw a large red 9:30 AM staring at her, practically laughing at her for being up at this hour. She got up and started her shower, letting the water heat up while she got her towels and clothes for the day. Rinsing under the hot spray made Mallory feel ten time better, she loved taking hot showers. While washing the conditioner out of her hair, Mallory heard the door to her bathroom open. She continued rinsing, Ms. Johnson and Sasha were always coming in on her showers, there was no such thing as privacy with those two. Mallory was startled when the curtain to the shower was drawn back and Pogue stood there looking at her.

"We need to talk," he said in a deathly calm voice.

"While I am in the shower?" Mallory asked while jerking a towel down to cover herself.

"Yes. You have treated me like the plague every time I have come around you, so I am here to talk to you when you can't run away from me and hide."

"I do not hide." Mallory yelled, even though she knew he was telling the truth.

"Oh yes you do, and what a mature way to handle the situation might I add." Who did he think was coming in to her shower and calling her immature? Having gotten over the shock of him barging in on her shower, Mallory picked up her razor and threw it at his head, only missing by a foot.

"What the hell Mallory?" Pogue said walking closer.

"You can leave now," Mallory growled, "You cant just come in here yelling at me and berating me and expect me not to retaliate."

Letting out a deep sigh Pogue turned around and took a seat on the toilet. "Alright," he said slowly looking at his hands, "can we please talk about what happened without either of us getting mad and throwing sharp objects?" Pogue heard her smirk and figured he was forgiven. "I came in here because I have been really confused. I am glad that we slept together, you are an amazing person to be around. I just don't understand why you are so mad at me, I didn't force anything on you. Did you not want it to happen?" Pogue asked sounding upset but still trying to retain his masculinity.

"It is not that I didn't want it," Mallory started slowly, "it's just that it was a huge mistake that can not happen again. Pogue I really need this job. I cant afford to loose it, if I do I wont be able to go to Boston College." Mallory spoke almost pleadingly, troubling Pogue even more.

"Pogue, Ms. Johnson knows and is threatening to tell your mother, I cant let that happen, so I have to stay away from you."

" But what if we found a way around that, then could we be together?" Pogue asked trying to find a way around it.

"I can't take the chance of her finding out. I'm sorry." Mallory said her eyes tearing up. Without looking back Pogue left the room with Mallory standing there dumbfounded.

He was everything she had ever dreamed of having. He was handsome, muscular, sweet, funny, and the list went on and on. And now every time he walked into a room he would be a reminder of what can never be hers. Trying to shake the sadness off Mallory finished getting ready. Sasha would be able to tell if she was upset and the last thing she needed was Sasha getting in her problems.

Mallory went down stairs to find Sasha and Pogue eating breakfast.

"Mallory do you want waffles?" Sasha asked motioning to the plate in the middle of the table.

"No. I am not really hungry this morning, are you ready to go?" Mallory asked quickly seeing Ms. Johnson coming toward the dinning room.

"Yeah I am done eating." Getting up from the table Sasha said something to Pogue and walked with Mallory to the car. Not feeling like talking Mallory put in Sasha's favorite CD and drove down the road Miley Cyrus blaring in her ears. Pulling up to the stables Mallory noticed a familiar looking black Hummer.

"Sasha were you expecting someone to be here?" Mallory asked feeling as though she had been tricked.

"Well…" Sasha began, Mallory already dreading what was to come, "yesterday I might have been told Reid was bringing Ryan and Rebecca riding today along with Tyler."

"I didn't know Reid liked to ride." Mallory said genuinely surprised that he would give up a morning to spent with his brother and sister.

"He doesn't like to ride, he lost a bet to Rebecca."

Laughing, Mallory asked "What was the bet?"

"Something about football, Rebecca just picked the team with the prettier colors. So he had to bring her here." Sasha said matter-of-factly.

"Then why are we here?" Mallory asked watching the Garwin siblings choose their horses.

"Because Reid is here Mallory, are you still asleep? Now hurry we have to get our horses before they leave." Sasha said rushing from the car, Mallory followed laughing at the young girls persistence. Reid turned wide eyed to Mallory as she walked into the stable.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't super nanny." Reid smirked giving Mallory a hug.

"Yeah, Sasha all of a sudden wanted to go riding today." Reid rolled his eyes knowing exactly what Mallory was talking about.

"I didn't know she was here until she touched my butt as she walked by," Reid sighed, "but since you're here you will keep her at bay for me wont you?"

Mallory laughed, "Yeah since I am the one that brought her I guess I will." Laughing the two saddled their horses and prepared to go riding. How fitting was it to have Reid riding a horse named Rebel and Sasha riding a small pony by the name of love bug, Mallory laughed at the irony. Once the group had been riding for a good amount of time Mallory heard another horse rushing up, turning her head she saw Pogue coming toward them with a smile on his face. Mallory looked ahead to Sasha and the others, they were a good ways ahead of her ,Reid and Tyler. To Sasha's disappointment she had been made to ride ahead with Rebecca so the two could "talk," and Ryan insisted on following.

"Pogue," Reid greeted him, "what brings you out here?"

"Nothing, just heard you were going be here and decided I would tag along to see you fall off on your tail again like you did last time." Pogue said laughing, Reid's face all of a sudden dropped.

"You know that wasn't my fault, the horse got spooked." He said defensively, then turned to glare at Tyler when he started laughing as well.

"I am just teasing Reid, I came to see if I could borrow Mallory for a bit?" Pogue asked looking to Mallory.

"I cant leave Sasha." Mallory said quickly, starting to pull her horse away, but Pogue caught the reigns.

"Reid and Tyler will be with her. I already talked to her and she is going to play at the Garwin's, so we have all afternoon."

Mallory was dumbfounded, what was she to do? She just sat there looking at him.

"I promise Mallory, no one will find out. Sasha has been sworn to secrecy, and we will go where we wont be recognized. Trust me." What could she say after that?

"OK," with that the two turned around and rode back towards the stables.

* * *

Kate stomped around her dorm room. How could he? And with the nanny no less. How cliché was that? She was twice as pretty as Mallory, and twice as popular. She knew that she should have kept an eye on her, but Sarah had assured her that Pogue was loyal and that Mallory wasn't his type anyway. Well now she had to take matters into her own hands.

"Sarah lets go out to lunch," Kate said getting a plan together in her mind.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" She asked looking up from her books.

"How about the Ipswich Inn?" Kate asked. Sarah nodded and went into the bathroom to change.

The Ipswich Inn was an expensive restaurant in downtown Ipswich. Only the elite ate there. Pogue and his family had taken her there many times, which is why she knew his mother would be there this afternoon with all the ladies in her book club. Sarah came out of the bathroom and the two headed to lunch, with Kate on a mission.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews last time. It is amazing at how many people has favorited the story, and it inspired me to write some more. So thanks again and remember, **_Read and Review_... please.**

_**

* * *

Take Two**_

Mallory held tight to Pogue as they raced down the back roads of Ipswich. This was the first time she had ever been on a motorcycle, and Pogue was a speed demon to say the least. But Mallory was pretty sure that was just to make her hold on tighter and press up against him, but she wasn't complaining. True to his word they had gone to a small town twenty miles away. It was in the middle of nowhere, _what could we possibly do here?_ Mallory thought. Pogue pulled up outside of an old convenient store.

"Stay here for a minute," he said as he got off the bike and started inside.

Mallory just sat back wondering what she was doing here, and wondered about what trouble was headed her way. _This whole friendship, relationship, whatever Pogue was going for will definitely not end well_. _But I guess it will be worth the ride_, Mallory thought with a smile as she watched Pogue walk back to the bike with a smile on his face, and a plastic bag in his hand. Pogue handed the bag to Mallory, and told her not the peak. He had even tied a knot at the top so she could not see into it. Placing the bag in between the back down the road they went, Pogue parked the bike off to the side of a dirt road.

"What are we doing?" Mallory asked, all she could see was a dirt road and woods behind her with a small path.

"It is a surprise," Pogue said slyly. Mallory got nervous at the smirk that seemed to spread across his face. But never the less she followed. Pogue held her hand and led the way, telling her where to step as they walked though the woods. Five minutes, and thirty times of Pogue telling her there were no snakes, later they arrived at a small dock with a row boat at the end. They had walked up to a some what large pond. Pogue continued down the dock as Mallory took in her surroundings. This was the cutest place. There were ducks and even a few swans on the lake, and the fall colors of the trees were beautiful. Mallory looked to Pogue who was waiting for her. He just smiled and extended his hand. He pulled in the rope to the boat and helped her down into the boat and get seated. Untying the boat Pogue grabbed the oars and began rowing.

"What do you think Mallory? I was kinda nervous to bring you here." Pogue said intently watching her as he rowed them across the lake.

"I love it," Mallory said and gave Pogue a genuine smile that put him at ease.

"Great, then open the bag." Mallory tore the plastic apart and took out a loaf of bread.

"Are we gonna feed them?" She asked with a hint of excitement but was trying to control herself.

He just smirked and nodded his head. She could hear him beginning to get winded so Mallory just sat back and watched as her handsome boat captain guided them to their destination. Pogue steered the boat to a small inlet and pulled the oars in.

"Okay lets do it," he said and watched as she opened the loaf of bread.

"So Mallory," Pogue said as he watched her feed the different ducks and geese that found their way to the boat, "tell me about you. I know why your here but what do you like to do, what do you enjoy?" Mallory just looked up.

"I always hated that question," she said making Pogue look at her. "I never know how to answer it. Yeah there are things I like to do but I hate being put on the spot, it makes me draw a blank every time." Pogue just smiled and looked at her.

"We have all day," he said. He wanted an answer, how else was he supposed to plan their next afternoon getaway.

"Ugh... Okay. I enjoy boat rides," she said smiling, "just pretty much all the normal stuff. What about you?" _That was no help at all_ Pogue thought.

"What about me?"

"Don't play coy with me. What do you like to do?"

"I enjoy riding my bike and working on it. What did you think of it?"

"I loved it." Mallory said with obvious enjoyment. Pogue smiled, Kate hated his bike, she always whined and would make him meet her places or she would drive.

"I was hoping you would." The two sat there in an awkward silence.

"How did you know about this place?" Mallory asked.

"My grandfather used to bring me here when I was little. I haven't been here in ages. The guy who owns the store rents the boat out." Pogue said smiling at the thought of his grandfather. Mallory smiled, he wasn't the great big bad boy everyone thought him to be. Yeah he could beat and guy he wanted, but he was a big softy and she could feel herself getting drawn in. The two sat there discussing everything under the sun, until Pogue looked at his watch.

"We better start heading back. We have to get Sasha and get back before dinner. Mother wanted us all to eat together." Mallory nodded and tried to hide her disappointment.

* * *

Kate and Sarah walked into the Ipswich Inn. There were not hardly any seats, but Kate had already thought of that. Mrs. Perry's book club met in a sun room towards the back of the restaurant.

"Follow me," Kate said walking past the hostess.

"But we didnt give them our names?" Sarah said quietly.

"We don't need to," Kate said slyly as she lead Sarah to the back of the restaurant. Just like she thought. Mrs. Perry was seated at the head of the table, she would undoubtably see them. Kate pretended to head to the bathroom when she made eye contact with her. Mrs Perry stood and walked towards the pair.

"Kate dear, it has been ages," she cooed walking to Kate. Kate smiled, _mission accomplished_.

* * *

Pogue took Mallory back to the stables so she could get her car. He helped her off the bike and walked her to her car. He helped her in then kissed her on the cheek.

"I will see you back at the house," Pogue said then walked back to his bike.

Mallory drove to the Garwin residence where she was ambushed by Reid, Tyler, Rebecca, Ryan, and Sasha who was leading the pack. She had not even put the car in park before they were all surrounding the car yelling asking for details.

"I am not telling anything," she said as she got out of the car. "Come on Sasha we have to get back to the house." The group just stood there stunned.

"You mean to tell me we have waited all day and you aren't gonna tell us anything?" Ryan Garwin asked his voice raising a little with each word.

"That's right," Mallory said matter of factly.

"Where is my snake," the boy said as he turned and ran for the house.

Mallory paled, "Sasha in the car now." She said hurriedly as she got in and shut the door. Sasha ran and jumped in as Mallory started up. Rebecca waved bye and smiled as Reid held his hand to his head like a phone and said call me. Sasha couldn't even wait till the end of the Garwin driveway to start in on Mallory.

"So..." the young girl drug out.

"I am not telling you anything Sasha." Mallory said as she looked straight ahead.

"But I tell you about Reid. That is what friends do, they tell each other stuff." That is when she finally cracked. This crazy, hair brained, boy obsessed child considered her a friend. And in actually she was her best friend at the moment. Maybe a few details wouldn't hurt.

"Okay but remember,"

"I know don't tell anyone. Got it," Sasha said so fast Mallory almost didn't catch what she said.

"We went for a boat ride and fed ducks." Sasha just looked at her.

"That is it you fed nasty, smelly ducks? That is the reason I had to put up with Ryan and his bullfrog all day. So my dumbo of a brother could take you to see ducks? Don't give up on him Mallory, I'll set him straight." By this point they had arrived at the Perry's and Mallory just listened as Sasha went on and on. She truly was something else. The last thing she caught was Sasha mumbling "my own brother... ducks," as she walked into the house. Mallory laughed as she followed inside.

Mrs. Perry had met Sasha in the entrance way and was embracing her when she looked up to see Mallory. "Did you two have fun today?" Mrs. Perry asked as she looked to Mallory, but Sasha pipped up with an answer.

"Yeah we rode horses today and then we went to the mall." Sasha said as she looked to Mallory and smiled and gave her a wink. That defiantly was believable the child was always wanting to go to the mall, a future shopaholic.

"We had a great time today Mrs. Perry." Mallory said as she smiled at Sasha.

"I am glad. You two go wash up. Dinner is almost ready and we have a guest coming."

"Who mama?" Sasha asked intrigued at the thought of having company. "Is it the Garwins?"

Her mother just smiled, knowing of the young girls feelings. "Not tonight sweetheart. Pogue's girlfriend Kate is coming."


End file.
